


You Get To Wake Me Up

by betheflame



Series: Rose Garden [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: A deleted scene from the Rose Garden Universe, in celebration of the day this Steve would have taken his oath of office and Grandpa Joe takes his.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Rose Garden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479341
Comments: 39
Kudos: 139





	You Get To Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this universe, I didn't write sex scenes. About seven minutes after I published my first one, I started getting requests to add an explicit scene to Rose Garden. Took me a while to find the right words for it, but for all of you who have sent me Tumblr asks over the years, here you go. 
> 
> Happy Inauguration Day to my fellow Americans. May we have honest conversations about who we are, not who we pretend we once were, and imagine a new way to live together.

“Steve,” Tony breathed out, “what are we doing?”

“I thought we were making out in my office,” Steve replied as he nibbled along Tony’s jaw. Tony’s eyes flew open, and made eye contact with a bust of Abraham Lincoln.

Time to move.

“Well, Mr. President, as much as I get off being watched by dead Republicans, can we head somewhere else?”

Steve chuckled. “Can we tick one box off my fantasy list before we do?”

“If you say blow job on the desk, I need to go get my blue sheath dress,” Tony replied.

“That’s not my desk,” Steve said. “That’s the American people’s desk. My desk is slightly messier.”

Tony sat back from his position on the couch. “Private office?”

Steve nodded solemnly.

They’d been friends for an entire month before Tony was even allowed into Steve’s private office. Bucky told him that it was the only place he could order the Secret Service to not enter - a 18x24 plot of space in which he could be human instead of POTUS and he guarded that space fiercely.

Tony understood - there was a room in his lab that only Pepper had the access code to. To let Steve in there would be akin to proposing, so Tony had respect for the office boundary. Once they’d gotten together, Steve had said no to any adult activities in the room past making out a little once when they were hiding from Peter. It wasn’t like they didn’t get handsy all over the rest of the West Wing - but there was something about that room that Steve needed to maintain a boundary about and Tony decided for the first time in his life not to push.

Which is why when Steve nodded, he had to blink back unexpected tears. Blow jobs were fun - they were both very good at them - but the location was…

Tony got up and held out his hand. Steve wound their fingers together as they exited the Oval Office.

“How do you want me, handsome?” Tony said.

“In my chair,” Steve said, and Tony’s jaw dropped slightly. Steve smiled, the tender yet hungry one he only conjured for Tony. “I need to taste you, and we’re going to do it in the first place I ever talked to you on the phone where I knew I was in love with you.”

“You’re a goddamn sap, Rogers,” Tony said.

“For you? Proudly,” Steve said, and positioned himself underneath the desk. Tony sat in Steve’s chair, and promptly rolled back.

“Physics is going to be a challenge here, dear,” Tony said.

Steve pushed the chair to where it was tipping against the window behind it. “Bulletproof glass. I want you a helluva lot, but I don’t think even I could accidentally push you through that.”

Tony chuckled, and was about to reply when Steve’s nose was tracing the seams of his pajama bottoms that sat directly over his dick. His breath caught as Steve’s mouth replaced his nose.

“Steve,” Tony said on a breath.

“Shh, sweetheart, let me love you,” Steve whispered. He licked and nibbled at Tony’s cock through the opening in the pants, before rolling Tony’s pajamas completely over his hips and down to his ankles.

They were both barefoot, in comfy pajamas, and had been horny bastards for hours already, no matter how many times they slacked that thirst. Peter was spending the night at Bucky’s house - Tony remembered something about going to see a hockey game - and Bucky had winked lasciviously at the pair of them when he collected the boy. They’d run up to the bedroom and gotten naked immediately - a frenzied fucking that left Tony simulatenously spent and buzzing. Then they’d wandered to the movie theater where they watched one of the vampire movies where Kate Beckinsale wore leather, which they deemed the perfect movie to make out to. Dinner had been Five Guys in the family room before Steve got a call he needed to take on a secure line. Tony had followed him downstairs, sitting in the Oval while Steve was in the office.

Steve had stalked out of the office like a man on a mission - which Tony knew meant the phone call was either boring or infuriating - and nearly sucked Tony’s face off with the force of his kiss.

And now, Steve was about to give him a blow job in the one space he thought they’d never…

God, he loved this man.

Steve removed Tony’s feet from each leg of the pants and then wheeled the chair closer so he could drape his entire upper body across Tony’s thighs. His hands reached around to hug Tony’s middle just as his mouth enveloped his cock, and Tony knew what Steve was doing.

_“To just give you my mouth feels… when I’m blowing you, my whole body is on fire and engaged with what I’m doing, and I want you feel it,” Steve explained._

_“So you need to hug me while you’re blowing me?”_

_Steve looked sheepish. “Not every time, but yeah, sometimes. The times I can’t tell you what’s in my brain and I just need to give you every physical inch of me that I can. I’m sure that’s weird - I’m sorry.”_

_“Not weird,” Tony said quickly. “It’s not something I’ve ever thought to do, but not weird. And more of you on me is never a bad thing, handsome. So hug away.”_

The part of Tony’s brain that could still function knew that phone call was A Bad One, and that they’d have to deal with that later. The rest of his brain was focused on the wet heat of Steve’s mouth, the thing he was doing with his tongue, the way his fingers kneaded into Tony’s lower back.

He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and scratched lightly at his skull. A moan erupted around Tony’s cock, sending vibrations through his whole body. He’d been semi-hard on the sofa - he was going to come soon now that Steve was firing on all cylinders.

“Baby, I’m going to come,” Tony panted. “If you’re not swallowing, you better -”

Steve responded by tightening his throat around the tip of Tony’s dick, and that was all it took.

Steve released Tony’s spent cock, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His face was in a grin that told Tony he knew exactly how good at that he’d gotten in their time together, and his beard was glistening with a combo of his saliva and Tony’s semen. Tony wasn’t sure there was a prettier sight on the planet.

“Come up here and kiss me, Mr. President,” Tony murmured.

Steve obliged.

* * *

Tony’s fingers and tongue were both working overtime in Steve’s ass and he was barely holding onto his sanity. He clawed at the bed, hoping for purchase on something to stabilize him as Tony sent him into the stratosphere. He ground his hips down, desperate for friction on his cock. But the challenge was that Tony could make him come untouched - and that included being touched by the mattress - and so he felt Tony’s grip keep him at the angle he was perched at.

“Bad boy,” Tony muttered against Steve’s hole. “Unless you want to surrender?”

“With dessert choosing privileges on the line? Never,” Steve ground out.

“Oh, if you can still sass me, I am not doing my job,” Tony replied, and went back to said job in earnest.

Steve really never stood a chance.

* * *

Tony was alone in bed when he surfaced the next morning. It wasn’t unusual, but they had been fairly athletic the night before. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, and found his pajamas on the floor. He stumbled back into them, and headed for the kitchen. If Steve wasn't there, coffee was, and that was good enough at this point.

Steve wasn’t there.

“Curious,” Tony said out loud as he flipped on the Keurig.

“He’s in Peter’s room.”

Tony jumped. “And a happy Sunday morning heart attack to you too, Mr. Samson.”

The butler smiled. “Good morning, Tony. He’s been in there for an hour or so.”

“But Peter is still at Bucky’s?”

“If I may be so bold,” Samson replied, “but he always retreats there when a threat has been made against Peter. We were given a protocol update early this morning, so perhaps something has happened.”

“Thanks for the intel,” Tony said. He prepared his coffee, and began another one for Steve. “If that’s the case, can we get a pancake feast?”

“Certainly,” Samson affirmed.

When the coffees were done, Tony wandered towards Peter’s room and found Steve sitting in the armchair in the corner.

“How many piles of laundry did you have to move before you could sit?” He asked by way of greeting.

Steve looked up in shock - he must not have heard Tony coming - and then smiled. “Four. Not his worst record.”

Tony settled himself in Steve’s lap, and offered the coffee. “Do I get inside your brain on this one?”

Steve took a deep breath. “I couldn’t be POTUS last night, I had to be Steve.”

“I picked up on that,” Tony replied. Steve was quiet for a long while, and Tony ran a few algorithms in his head to keep himself from speaking. He knew if he interrupted this silence, he’d regret it.

“Someone took a picture of Bucky and Peter at the game, sent it to the WaPo, and said they were tracking the pair so they could kidnap Peter. Wanted to know if the WaPo would cover the story.”

Tony couldn’t help it; he started to laugh. “Did they actually think that would work?”

Steve smiled without any humor. “The editor called Fury immediately, who traced the IP, and the person is on a 24-hour hold for crimes against the President while they investigate. I know nothing would have happened with someone that dumb, but…”

Tony nearly filled the silence, but held strong.

“But every time this happens, I’m reminded of this life I forced him into that he never asked for, and the guilt nearly eats me alive.”

Tony kissed Steve’s temple, and began to card his fingers through Steve’s hair. “He’s fine, Steve. I grew up in much worse circumstances, with just as much public attention but a lot less Secret Service, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that he’s fine.”

“But -”

“Babe, here’s what I know. You didn’t grow up like I did and Peter is, so I’m the expert in this one. If I had known for one millisecond that my parents cared about what all the press was doing to me… I was a business asset, Steve. A show pony for the press, but otherwise largely useless to them. We did formal dinners, for fucks sake, and if I spoke at dinner with a guest, I’d be in trouble.”

“I’m so sorry,” Steve said quietly.

“I know you are, which is why I know that Peter will be fine. You had to outsource his safety for a little while because people are fucking nut jobs, but his heart… my god, Steve. You just have no idea what a good dad you are, do you?”

“I’m just doing my best,” Steve said.

“And your best is all he needs,” Tony said. “You’re a phenomenal father, Steve, and it’s one of the things I love about you. Decent leader of the free world, though, so don’t get carried away.”

“Only decent?”

“I have some notes,” Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows over the rim of his coffee cup as he took a sip.

“Of course you do.” Steve laughed, and Tony could feel some of the tension drain from his body.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly. “You get to wake me up for this shit now.”

“I didn’t-”

“You get to wake me up,” Tony repeated.

Steve’s face held an odd look for a moment, before he broke out into a smile. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a heart emoji is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
